sueño o realidad
by carolinaseval
Summary: ¿puede el tiempo hacer olvidar el cariño y preocupación que le tenemos a las personas que queremos? ...lo único que necesitamos es la capacidad de asombro. cita: el mundo de sofía


Mary Poppins una de mis películas favoritas de niña, sí, yo siempre al lado de la ventana para ver si llegaba una nana como Mary, pero no y ya crecí. :s. Bueno la verdad es algo que se me ocurrió cuando vi la pelicula de nuevo con mi hermana y empezé con ese "...qué pasaría sí...qué hubiera hecho..." y así surgió esta historia.

a ver...mmm...contexto: Inglaterra, años después de la partida de Mary Poppins de la casa de los Banks.

* * *

En cierta ocasión en la ciudad de Playmouth, a pesar de encontrarse en pleno verano, no se veía en ninguna calle o parque de la ciudad, a niños jugando, mujeres charlando e incluso ese enigmático organillero, que día a día deleitaba a su público con las más diversas entretenciones. Pero nada de eso estaba sucediendo, ya que a pesar de que los días anteriores el clima se había comportado muy generosamente, justo hoy acaeció una torrencial lluvia; por lo que los niños Carroll se hallaban recluidos en su casa con mínimas diversiones. Tras estar importunando a las sirvientas en sus labores, y no haber podido acompañar, después del almuerzo, a su madre a unos trámites bancarios, Fitz y Will no encontraron mejor pasatiempo que ir a hurgar lo que en el desván se encontraba.

Subieron sin ser percatados por ninguna de las sirvientas, incluso Lucy, que en esos momentos se encontraba muy próxima a ellos, no reparo ni un instante en lo que los niños hacían; estaba abstraída puliendo una estatua de su ama. Al abrir la puerta del desván a primera vista solo encontraron una gran cantidad de polvo suspendido, que era reflejado por las rendijas que iluminaban levemente la habitación. Will sacó de su bolsillo un fósforo y prendió una vela que se encontraba en una mesita cercana a la ventana, Fitz no esperó ni un segundo y de inmediato se apresuró a tratar de abrir un gran baúl de madera caoba que estaba en una esquina del lugar, Will por su lado encontró, después de haber paseado entre sillas y un viejo piano, una gran repisa con varios álbumes ordenados, sacó uno de ellos, y al ojearlo observó algunas fotos de su padre, por lo que lo cerró rápidamente, para luego volver a sacar otro del mueble, el recordarlo le causaba mucho dolor, ya que no hace mucho su padre había muerto.

Fitz no encontró nada en el baúl que lo emocionara, solo chaquetas, bufandas y antiguos vestidos que estaban algo apolillados, dejando el baúl a un lado, empezó a recorrer la habitación.

Los objetos se encontraban ubicados de tal manera que formaban pasillos que uno podía recorrer, en el pasillo más alejado de la puerta, Fitz se precipitó hacia unos antiguos juguetes, que de seguro fueron de sus padres en su niñez. Desempolvó unos autos, una muñeca que le faltaba un ojo, un pequeño triciclo, y al alzar su vista hacia arriba observó tras el vidrio de un mueble un pequeño objeto que titilaba. Su curiosidad fue mayor que él y se trasladó hacia el mueble. Se subió en una de las polvorientas sillas, que se encontraban desparramadas cerca de ahí, estiró su brazo lo más que pudo para poder poseer tan singular objeto.

Will por su parte observaba fotos de su madre cuando era muy pequeña, también en ellas aparecían los rostros de sus abuelos, del tío Michael. ¿Con qué nostalgia recordaba cuando su tío los llevaba a pasear por la ciudad? –Lastima que él siga viviendo en Londres-. El tío Michael se caracterizaba por su buen humor, él aun poseía su alma infantil, era el que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo jugando con sus sobrinos (el nunca tuvo hijos) cuando residían en el diecisiete de cherry-tree lane. Pero ahora Will, Fitz y su madre vivían lejos de ahí, lejos de Londres.

De repente un grito. Will corrió hacia el lugar del cual provino el grito. Al llegar encontró a su hermano en el suelo lleno de polvo con una baratija agitándola en sus manos. Will con un tono exasperado -¿qué es lo que tienes ahí?- Fitz contento por su descubrimiento, sin prestarle mucha atención a su hermano –bueno es un adorno...pero cuando lo agitas, muchas cositas blancas aparecen como flotando-. Will no entendió mucho la explicación de su hermano, por lo que se acercó a ver con sus propios ojos, de que se trataba. La verdad es que él tampoco sabía el nombre de ese objeto, lo único que podía decir sobre eso era que: se trataba de una semiesfera de vidrio, que contenía en su centro una pequeña catedral y esas cositas blancas, que había dicho Fitz, se encontraban flotando en el líquido del interior de la semiesfera- Fitz mira bien, es la catedral de Londres y lo blanco son las palomas que vuelan alrededor de ella-. Los niños habían coincidido en un mismo pensamiento "aquel objeto lo habían visto en algún lugar, algo les recordaba y una sensación extraña les causaba".

Los niños corrieron hacia el vestíbulo a esperar que llegara su mamá. Y justo al ir bajando por las escaleras, su madre Mrs. Carroll entraba a la casa con el paraguas goteando en la alfombra y ella con todas sus ropas mojadas. Ni Fitz, ni Will repararon en eso; ellos sólo se abalanzaron sobre ella preguntando y hablando al mismo tiempo, por lo que ella no les entendió nada.

Después de un rato Mrs. Carroll ya se había cambiado la ropa mojada por otra seca, llevó a sus hijos hacia la chimenea y en gran sillón verde se sentó a escuchar lo que le tenían que contar. Fitz que era el más entusiasmado y le entregó lo que había encontrado en el desván. Mrs. Carroll observó detenidamente este objeto, y poco a poco su rostro empezó a cambiar, sus ojos rápidamente se volvieron cristalinos, pero la sonrisa de su cara no cambió. Tantos recuerdos le traía ese preciado adorno, que una vez, una de las tantas niñeras que tuvieron cuando ella y su hermana vivían en el diecisiete de cherry-tree lane, había olvidado allí. A la memoria le volvía aquella historia de la pregonera que daba migajas a las palomas, y en el lío en que se metieron Michael y ella en el banco que trabajaba su padre Mr. Banks.

Los niños estaban expectantes a la historia que seguramente les contaría su madre acerca de singular objeto; ella notó sus miradas curiosas, y luego de una breve risita Mrs. Jane Carroll le contó la historia de la persona más maravillosa que había conocido, la que cambió completamente su niñez y la dueña de aquel adorno, su niñera Mary Poppins.

Mrs. Jane Carroll con un dejo de nostalgia relató todas las aventuras y los más extraños sucesos que sucedieron con su llegada, desde el internarse en un dibujo y cabalgar en caballos de carrusel persiguiendo un zorro, la singular merienda con el tío Alfred, hasta el paseo por el techo con los deshollinadores. También les habló sobre su relación con su padre, no olvidó ningún detalle.

Ya en la noche los niños se encontraban en su habitación, no habían parado ningún rato de hablar sobre la historia que contó su madre; Will, que era más grande y más racional, no daba crédito a tal historia, no podía creer que del cielo bajara una mujer para ir a cuidar a unos niños –nadie es capaz de volar- y con esto se acomodó en su cama dejando a Fitz un tanto suspicaz pensaba- era cierto lo que decía Will, pero algo en su interior le hacía creer toda la historia de su madre¿por qué la magia no ha de existir?-. Fitz se acercó a la ventana de su cuarto se arrimó en una caja y se tapó con una manta, se instaló para observar si algo extraño pudiera ocurrir allá afuera, se hizo tarde, ya no llovía. El reloj marcaba las doce con treinta, a pesar de que sus ojos se cerraban solos, una sensación de que en cualquier momento algo, cualquier cosa pudiera ocurrir lo mantenía despierto.

Finalmente el cansancio lo venció, y apoyando su cabeza en el alféizar de la ventana empezó a dormitar, de repente se vio en un campo con una suave brizna verde moteada de pequeñas flores blancas, un gran manzano a su espalda que proveía una gran sombra y al frente un riachuelo. El ambiente era muy agradable y tranquilo, pero no estaba solo, al darse vuelta vio una mujer sentada a un lado del manzano tranquilamente lo miró- hola Fitz¿supongo que sabes quien soy yo?-. Fitz nunca había visto a esa mujer, pero sentía que la conocía desde siempre. La mujer llevaba un sombrero azul con muchos adornos, sus ropas de colores muy brillantes y a su lado había un gran bolso de una tela como de sillón; Fitz vaciló un poco- ere Mary Poppins…- a esto la mujer movió la cabeza afirmando- pues si ese es mi nombre-, Fitz de repente empezó a reír y a gritar- ¡yo sabía que eras de verdad¡Will se va a morir cuando sepa que se equivocó¡Soy mejor que él!- Mary lo miraba con cara molesta- pues bien jovencito tienes que aprender a cambiar esa actitud tan arrogante- Fitz se ruborizó y con la cabeza gacha se limitó a mirarla, Mary lo veía atentamente y rompiendo el silencio que se había producido dijo tranquilamente- bueno Fitz supongo que no sabes por qué estamos reunidos- Fitz aun sin mirarla negó con la cabeza- bueno tengo una tarea muy importante que encomendarte, pero primero vamos tomar una merienda y no sigas mirando al suelo que vas a quedar como un enano- a esto Mary empezó a reír y Fitz al verla rió también.

Tuvieron una suculenta merienda, Mary de su bolso sacó un gran mantel amarillo, los postres más insólitos, pero deliciosos, un gran jarro con jugo, con vasos y todo; Fitz no se sorprendió mucho con la cantidad de cosas que Mary sacaba de su bolso porque su mamá ya le había contado como Mary cuando era su niñera sacaba desde una gran lámpara hasta un colgador. Mientras comían Fitz no dejaba de preguntarle acerca de lo que le había dicho su mamá y no pudo contener la gran alegría que sentía al darse cuenta de que todo coincidía, también le contó como su hermano le trataba de convencer de que todo era un cuento, Mary le dijo- Fitz debes saber que si tu crees en algo eso debe existir, no porque alguien te digan lo contrario debes dejar de creer, si lo sientes de cómo verdad así será-.

Los platos ya estaban vacíos y Mary empezó a tronar los dedos y los platos del mantel se apilaban y entraban al bolso. Tronó sus dedos nuevamente y los cuchillos y tenedores se movían hacia el bolso, Mary al ver la cara de asombro de Fitz (con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca también)- pues bien tu puedes ayudarme un poco ¿no te parece?- Fitz asintió aun con la boca abierta y tronó sus dedos. En muy poco rato todo quedó ordenado-siempre digo no hay nada más divertido que ordenar- Mary decía alegre.

Los dos se sentaron y se apoyaron en el árbol. Hubo un largo rato de silencio y Mary lo rompió con el mismo tono jovial de antes- como te dije, te tengo una tarea, debes ser muy responsable y cumplirla, bueno he estado muy preocupada por Jane, tu madre, desde que tu padre murió ella ha quedado muy frágil de salud, su ánimo y energía ya no es la que solía ser, además de sentirse sumamente triste- ahora que escuchaba todo esto era verdad, su madre no era la misma desde el día del funeral, pero nunca le había tomado como algo serio, Mary continuaba- la suerte es que todavía están ustedes a su lado y el amor que les tiene le da de fuerzas, pero no me voy a confiar y quiero que le des- sacando una botellita de su bolso- una cucharada todos los días. Fitz observó la botella, pero no tenía nada, no había ningún líquido ni nada allí –pero ¿cómo si esta vacía, cómo le voy a dar el remedio?- Mary sonriendo ante tal observación- pues cada vez que tu mamá necesite de la medicina, la botellita se llenará, y cuando no, la botellita permanecerá vacía- Fitz aun un tanto dudoso, no entendía cómo iba a hacerlo, cómo iba a lograr que su mamá tomara la medicina, qué pasaba si no le creía, Mary que esperaba estas preguntas sacó de su bolso, muy, muy al fondo sacó una cuchara de plata con un diseño muy distinguido en el mango- si se lo das con esta cuchara te aseguro que, Jane tomará del remedio- Fitz vio en Mary un como sus ojos reflejaban un poco de nostalgia- ¿tú querías harto a mi mamá y a mi tío?- Mary sonrió y asintió- yo les guardo un cariño especial a todos los niños, todos son distintos, con diferentes emociones que entregar, con sentimientos tan puros y a veces todo eso se queda guardado en su interior porque no son comprendidos, como Jane y Michael- Fitz quería seguir haciendo preguntas, pero todo el paisaje empezó a desvanecerse y Mary desapareció también.

Fitz dio un salto, abrió los ajos y miró a su alrededor, estaba en su pieza y su madre estaba a su lado- hijo ve a la cama te has quedado dormido en la ventana, te puedes resfriar- Mrs. Carroll abrazando a su hijo lo llevó a la cama y lo acostó y con un beso en la frente a sus dos hijo se fue juntando la puerta tras de si.

Fitz no podía dormir¿todo había sido un sueño¿había imaginado todo eso, la merienda, la charla¿Tendría razón Will? Fitz no se explicaba todo esto, había sido tan real la comida y todo. Levantó la vista para ver si había algo en la ventana, pero nada, aun no se daba por vencido lo que había pasado hace unos momentos no podía ser parte de su imaginación, él sabía que era real, se levantó, y decidido a comprobar que todo era cierto se acerco a la ventana, se asomó y vio en el cielo la silueta de una mujer volando por los cielos con un paraguas. Él sabía que esa mujer era Mary Poppins y sentía que ella le sonreía, a pesar que la noche no dejaba ver mucho. Escuchó un ruido cerca, se voltio y a su lado, en el alfeizar estaba la botellita con la cuchara a su lado.

* * *

bueno espero que les guste, es mi primer fic desde hace siete años, después de mi frustración a los diez...esperó haber mejorado en algo y que me den sus críticas!! ayudan...cuando son constructivas, pero tampoco les pido que sean benevolente

aaaay no puedo dejar de tipear ojalá les guste!!!

chao


End file.
